If You Love Me Let Me Go
by M-and-Em's
Summary: Naruto loved Sakura, it was no secret. But how she felt about him was. When he is critically injured during the Fourth Great War, Sakura looks back on her life with him and comes to regret all she has done. Just how far is she willing to go to fix her wrong doings? "There was a saying that the best people always died young, and it seemed like Naruto was no exception." Sad NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Notes:_

_Italics = old memories or character thoughts_

_I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with it. All credit goes to the respective author_

_This is my first NaruSaku one-shot. It is pretty lengthy but I did my best to try and capture all aspects of Naruto and Sakura's relationship over the years. The anguish and complexness of their whole relationship has had my attention for a really long time, so I decided to come up with a story where they finally come to terms with their feelings for one another, even if it is for a brief period of time._

_Even though it's a sad fic, I hope you enjoy! :)_

**If You Love Me Let Me Go**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Sakura-chan you can do it!"<em>

"_S-Sakura-chan, you're so great!"_

"_I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. But don't worry, I'll bring him back. Promise of a lifetime!"_

"Naruto…baka," a pained whisper left the pinkette's lips as she stared brokenly at the tall, blonde boy lying in her lap and the single bloody hand he had wrapped around both of her wrists. Crimson flowed freely through her pale fingers as she tried to desperately stop the flow of blood coming from the wound in his chest. She had tried everything, she had tried all the medical techniques she had been taught, but none of them were working. Not a single one.

Both of them knew what was happening, they had known for some time now, but the pinkette refused to even acknowledge it as she continued trying desperately to do what she could to save his life; a life that had devoted so much time and energy to keeping her happy.

"It's okay…you don't need to cry you know," at the sound of his voice a broken sob left her lips and the tears she tried so hard to hold back came falling freely down her cheeks, landing on the dark rubble lying underneath their bodies and his tan face. Through her blurred vision the pinkette could see the blonde's eyebrows come together in obvious agony as he stared wordlessly at her face, concern obviously lining his features.

Even now he was worrying about her; worrying about her more than he was worrying about himself. And no matter how angry she was at him for it she wasn't surprised. Because he had always cared about others more than he did himself. Naruto was a selfless person; a person who'd do most anything to help out someone in need. He didn't care if that person was as selfish, careless, and useless as she was. He didn't care if that person had hurt him and not given him the time of day like she'd done countless times.

No, the boy in her lap had learned to care and love everyone regardless of who they were because he knew what it was like to be alone. He knew all too well. As a kid he was hated and ostracized by the very people who were supposed to support him. He was treated cruelly and frowned down upon by almost everyone, and didn't ever feel the type of love most felt on an almost daily basis.

He had nothing while everyone had everything, but he didn't let that mere fact guide him towards the path of hatred many of those before him had followed. The boy in her arms only used those experiences to further motivate him to do good and love with no bounds.

And it was because of that reason the pinkette couldn't bear the thought of letting a person as rare as him slip away from the world; a world that had so much left to learn from a person as important as him.

"Naruto…Naruto…N-Naruto…" she was pleading now, his name leaving her lips like a mantra as she began shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

A small, painful smile touched the blonde's lips at her words as he gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. The hand he had dreamt of holding for as long as he could remember. "You have nothing to be sorry about Sakura-chan," he looked away from her face, fearful that her pained expression would bring tears to his eyes as well. "You've done so much for me already, and I can't even begin to thank you enough."

His gentle, heartfelt words broke Sakura's heart in two as she stared lovingly at his handsome face which was now marred by a series of bruises, cuts, and blood. He didn't deserve to look like this, all bloody and broken. He deserved only pure happiness and peace. A peace Sakura felt she couldn't give him. _Why can't I ever help him when he needs me most? Why? _The painful question echoed in her head for what seemed like an eternity and as expected she had no answer. She never had an answer when it came to him, only questions.

"_Hey, will you let me through or not!?"_

"_S-Sakura-chan?"_

"_Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!"_

"_W-What?"_

"_What do you mean __**what**__!? Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?"_

At the memory of those words, those very words she had said not too long ago, the pinkette winced, an enormous amount of guilt flowing through her veins. How could she be so mean? How could she be so selfish when she knew just how much that blonde knuckle head admired her? Why did she have to take advantage of his kindness and affection just to take care of her own selfish and deluded motives? The answer to that question hit her like a tidal wave. _Because she was as selfish as selfish could get._

"_So today we'll be assigning 3 man teams that will be headed by a single jounin instructor. Team 7 will be composed of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki –" _

"_Yes!"_

"_And Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Kya! Hell Yeah!"_

Back then she didn't understand just how valuable the blonde haired trouble maker would be to her as a team mate. She didn't understand just how much he'd mean to her as they grew up and faced the same hardships together. She just didn't know…because she cared only about one thing, one person, and that person didn't give her the time of day and treated her much like she treated Naruto. Sakura knew how much it hurt being ignored and put down by the person she loved, yet she still continued pursuing the avenger, discounting and ignoring the very person who did everything to protect her and make her happy.

"_Naruto I beg you! Please bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop him! The only person that can save him now is you. Please!"_

It had always been about Sasuke. For as long as she could remember she had been chasing after his attention and love; the love he didn't want to give her. She had been so stupid back then, so impressionable and fickle, falling for a guy who felt nothing towards her. A guy who went out of his way to ignore her and make her miserable….a guy who had abandoned her and forgotten about her even after she had poured her heart out and confessed her love for him.

Tears continued slipping from her emerald eyes as she reflected upon all the time she'd lost and all the pain she'd caused the person in her arms. She couldn't comprehend how he could even stand being nice to her after all she had done to him. If she had been in his shoes she would have despised whoever played around with her feelings, but Naruto wasn't selfish like she was. Naruto loved with no bounds. He loved _her. _

And it was now, as he lay dying, that the pinkette finally realized she loved him too. "Naruto, you can't leave. Not now," she pressed her palms down harder on his chest praying that it'd be enough to stop his bleeding for just a little while longer. "You still have so much left to live for. You still have to become Hokage remember?" A small smile touched her lips as she remembered his childhood ambition; his ambition to become Hokage and earn the respect of everyone in the leaf village.

A small, choked laugh came from the blonde and a smile as big as hers made its way to his lips. "You still remember that?" his voice was laced with light humor.

"Of course I remember baka! You've been yelling about it since we were in the Academy!" If it hadn't been for the situation at hand, Sakura would have given him a light hearted slap on the shoulder. Here he was again, making light of an already dark situation. How did he do it?

The air around them was silent, as the pinkette put all the energy she had left into healing his broken body. She wasn't sure how long she had been here, fighting to save his life, but judging from her lack of chakra and energy she could assume it had been a while. She could feel her reserves of chakra quickly slipping away, and with new found desperation she began doing all she had been taught to do, ignoring the little voice in her brain screaming at her that this wouldn't work anymore. Once her chakra ran out there was nothing she could do…Naruto would…._die._

"Sakura-chan," the affectionate nickname he often used towards her cut daggers through her chest. "It's okay, you can stop now. There's nothing you can do."

Her body tensed as a wave of helplessness and guilt made its way to her chest. He had already acknowledged what was happening to him, and it was time she start acknowledging it to, and let him know exactly what she was feeling in her heart before it was too late. Internally she wished this could have happened at any other time except this one, but fate being the unpredictable thing it is stopped that wish from becoming a reality.

"Why do you always try to comfort me, Naruto?" The question left her lips in a hushed whisper as she tilted her head down so her bangs could cover her eyes. "Even when I don't deserve it you do so much to help me and make things bearable."

The blonde in her arms let out a tiny, almost exasperated sigh at her question and began using his finger to trace small patterns along her skin again. The gesture felt oddly comforting, and instinctually the pinkette twisted her hand around so her fingers could twine with his bloody ones. Naruto felt a blush make its way to his cheeks and his weak heart beat flutter. Sakura-chan the girl of his dreams was holding his hand, and for the first time during this whole ordeal he felt at peace.

"Because I care about you Sakura. You're one of the most important people in my life you know?"

"I know… but why," her voice broke and a fresh set of tears began pooling in her eyes. "Why would you care about me after everything I did to you when we were kids? Why would you care about me when I put you down and used you to get to Sasuke? Why would you even care about me after I relentlessly pursued him instead of you and treated you so poorly? Why Naruto!" she was yelling now, and without even looking at her Naruto could feel the anguish in her voice. She was so angry, she was so regretful, and she sounded like she was saying she was unworthy of all the love he had given her. This wasn't the Sakura he knew. He wasn't used to her feeling so broken and beat up because of him. This wasn't right. It wasn't.

"Do you really want to know why those things didn't matter to me?" he lifted his gaze up to her face waiting for the small nod that would prompt him to continue. It took a while, but once he got it he continued on fearlessly, allowing the words he had wanted to say for all these years slip past his lips. "It didn't matter to me because _I love you _Sakura-chan. I love you so much it hurts."

Before she could even stop and think about what to say next her mouth was already moving in response to his confession. "I love you too! That's why you can't leave!" her voice was getting louder and louder with each coming second. "I still have so much to do for you, so much to make up to you!" she closed her eyes tightly. "If you love me you can't give up. You have to keep fighting. _Please! Fight this! I know you can!" _

At the sound of her pleading the blonde felt his eyes well up with tears. He had wanted to hear those words from her his whole life. He had wanted to hear her confess her love for him since he first met her at the academy. He had fantasized about it for so long, and now that it had become a reality he felt so accomplished, so loved, and accepted. Without his consent images of the life they could have had together began flashing through his mind. He saw everything; their first real date, their first kiss, their beautiful wedding, his hokage ceremony, their children…They were all beautiful images….

A sharp pain went through Naruto's chest as he realized just how much he was going to miss out on…how much happiness he was going to be robbed of. Sakura would never be by his side ever again, encouraging him, loving him. Not for a very long time… A single tear slid from the corner of his eye and down the smooth expanse of his cheek.

"_If you love me Sakura, let me go."_

The blonde's words took the pinkette off guard as she looked at him past her blurry vision with wide eyes. _Did he just say…?_

"If you really love me Sakura-chan, you should stop trying to fruitlessly save my life. We both know I'm too far gone anyway." His lips were shaking. "You have to conserve your energy. There's a war going on after all."

What was all this talk about war and saving chakra? How could he worry about that at a time like this?

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" the pinkette was a sobbing mess now. "If I really loved you I'd be saving your life and healing you right now. But I can't! I can never do anything right!" the agony collecting in her chest felt unbearable as she thought back to all the times she had failed him as a team mate and as a friend. _How can I even be considered a kunouchi? A disciple of the great fifth hokage? If I can't even save my team-mates life?_

"Don't talk about yourself like that Sakura," the hand wrapped around hers squeezed down on her fingers lightly. "You'll always be a winner in my eyes. A strong, smart, and admirable ninja. Believe it!" Despite the obvious tears flowing down his face he smiled, a care free genuine smile.

He really was an idiot. A complete knuckle head…but god did she love him. She loved him so much.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" the string of apologies left her lips every few seconds as she heard her tears dully hit the rocky ground underneath them. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize how important you are to me. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most…." she squeezed his fingers tightly in her small hand. "I'm sorry that we couldn't live the life you always wished we could. I'm so sorry I can't help you."

The blonde couldn't see her face very clearly from where he was because of his blurry vision, but he could still vaguely make out her beautiful features; her pretty emerald eyes, and her candy pink hair. Even when she was sad she still looked beautiful…He was going to miss his little cherry blossom so much...It pained him so much inside knowing that he wouldn't be there to physically watch her grow into the strong ninja he knew she was. But he knew she could make it. She had to. She deserved to live a happy, long life, even if it wasn't with him by her side. She deserved to have a life with no regrets.

"Please don't hold yourself responsible in any way for what happened here, Sakura," he raised his free hand up and extended two fingers towards her.

"Promise me that you'll not live your life in regret remembering only the bad things you've done. You don't deserve to live in anguish. And I _definitely _don't want to see you like that." She looked at his fingers with pained eyes and hesitantly brought her free hand to her chest, not ready to accept his invitation of promise just yet.

"Looking back on it, my life has honestly been perfect, every single part of it. Sure there may have been a few rough patches, but that's okay, because I had people like you lift me up and convince me that life was worth living." She tightened her hold on his hand at his words and bit down on her lip, holding back another sob. She had to be strong for a little longer. She had to allow him to finish what he wanted to say.

"You don't have to feel bad about our childhood and not paying any attention to me. It wasn't like it made me like you any less," another small smile. "Just knowing you were there for me was enough Sakura. And now that I know you love me back, whether it be in pity or genuine feelings, I can die with no regrets, just like I've always wanted." The blonde could feel it becoming harder to breathe with each passing second but he kept willing his heart to beat, so he could make sure she was in comfort for the very last time.

"Naruto-baka," she repeated the words she had used just a few minutes before. "I love you for real. I really do. So much."

Without any more hesitation the pink haired kunouchi pulled her free hand away from her chest to clutch his two fingers. Emerald eyes met blue for a split second before the kunouchi bent her face down towards his so she could place a gentle and warm kiss on his soft lips. She had already lost her voice to her tears, so she reacted in the only way she could, conveying to him through touch her dedication to fulfilling his last wish. It was the least she could do for him. It would tear her apart inside being happy without him but she'd do it…just for him. Just to make him happy for once in her life.

The two ninja broke apart for air just a few seconds later, and Sakura felt the blonde's warm breath caress her cheek as he spoke what she didn't know were his last words to her. "I love you Sakura-chan. I'll always be looking after you…believe it."

Their lips connected once more and moved gently with one another for what seemed like an eternity. Everything in that moment seemed so right and so perfect, and if Sakura could give her life to relieve that moment for just a few seconds more she would have. But when his lips slowed against hers, and his hold on her hand loosened it finally dawned on her that he was gone, and that she could never experience this moment with him ever again. She gently pulled her hand away from his and placed her fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse but just like she expected there was none.

He was gone…her best friend…her protector…the blonde idiot she had loved so much…was gone. With a heavy heart she fell on top of him, allowing the sobs she tried so hard to hold back escape her throat. Her broken cries could be heard echoing in the cool night air, but no one came to comfort her. Not one person. She was alone. So very alone…

There was a saying that the best people always died young, and it seemed like Naruto was no exception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not going to lie, I got somewhat teary while writing this…but don't get me wrong I'm still one tough cookie :) I was considering continuing this story and writing a series based on Sakura's life after these events but I'm still undecided. Feel free to rate, follow, or review! It'd mean the world!**

**- Emi-kun17**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all :) Before you start reading I'd like to quickly extend a warm thank you to all those who reviewed, faved, and followed the first chapter of this story. I didn't anticipate getting all the feedback I did but it really meant a lot. I got a few requests to continue this story (it was supposed to be a one-shot originally) and after racking my brain for a few days I **might **have finally come up with a plot i'd like to pursue further. Though I'm still undecided. (Please note this story isn't going to chronicle Sakura's life years after his death but more so her life/decisions directly after)_

_I had a little bit of trouble penning what was in my head onto paper (that's why an update took so long) so I apologize if this chapter seems a little bit rough. Essentially this chapter is going to focus on Sakura's internal feelings. Just like a normal person she is going through all the normal stages of grief (denial, anger, isolation and etc.) _

_Notes:_

_Italics = old memories or character thoughts_

_I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with it. All credit goes to the respective author_

_Hope you enjoy! _

**If You Love Me Let Me Go: Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Sakura. I love you so much it hurts." <em>

"_You don't need to feel bad about anything; it wasn't like it made me like you any less!"_

"You can't be gone…you just can't," the pinkette's pained and tearful words echoed lightly as they were whispered into the crisp night air. A single tear slipped from her heavy, tired eyes and cut a trail across the smooth expanse of her cheek before coming to rest on the blood and tear stained jacket lying underneath her face. Several hours must have passed since the pinkette had first laid there, cradling the blonde's tall and lifeless body against her own, but to her it felt as if a second hadn't even passed by. Time had virtually stood still the very moment her hero and confidant took his last breaths.

"_I love you Sakura-chan. I'll always be looking after you….believe it."_

The words he had gently whispered to her just hours before echoed softly in her head as she closed her eyes tightly, allowing the anguish she tried so hard to keep back flow through her.

What the pinkette was feeling in her heart was indescribable. Sadness, loneliness, anger, and regret flowed heavily through her veins cutting daggers through her soul. She felt so alone. So helplessly alone, and no matter how hard she tried to shake off the feeling she couldn't. In her mind she knew she had to let go of her agony long enough for her to go back to the battlefield and fight with her comrades. She knew how important it was for her to go and help the medical team heal the wounded and war torn shinobi but a small part of her, the guilt ridden part she supposed, just wouldn't allow her to move from her former team mate's side.

All her will to fight in the war had been broken.

Her ability to think rationally had been destroyed.

Her ability to care about anything had been diminished.

And more importantly, her heart had shattered into millions of pieces because of what she had witnessed not too long ago. She had watched with her very eyes her team mate, her caring and compassionate team mate, bleed out and die right in front of her. She had watched him confess to her with his dying breaths how much he loved and cherished her and she had given him her very first kiss. Watching his life slip away from this world caused her to lose all hope for herself and the future because Naruto, that blonde knuckle head, was the light in her otherwise dark existence. He was the very essence that kept her heart beating. And now that he was gone she was left with a hollow and empty shell of her former self.

Deep down inside Sakura knew that she could never fully recover and go back to who she was. A small part of her, a major part of her, had died along with Naruto, and there was no way she was getting that part of herself back. When he shut his eyes for the last time he took with him all the dignity and respect she had for herself as both a shinobi and a medical ninja. He had taken away everything she had painstakingly worked for all her life, but instead of being bitter Sakura was grateful; immensely grateful.

Every fiber of her being believed that she didn't deserve to be regarded as the fifth hokage's disciple anymore. Every single cell in her body wanted nothing more than to reject all the praise she had been given for all the lives she had saved in the past. Right now she deserved nothing, no recognition or acknowledgement from anybody because she had let the person who mattered the most to her die. She had let her sunshine, her precious Naruto, slip away from her and there was nothing noble or admirable in that.

Fresh tears stung her emerald eyes as images of Kakashi, Sai, Hinata, and all of her other friends flickered across her closed eye lids. She imagined Neji's eternal sacrifice to save Naruto's life and how carelessly she let his hope for the future slip away. She had let everyone down, every single one of them, by letting the very heartbeat of the shinobi alliance die in her arms. She had betrayed all those who trusted her once capable hands. _She was a failure. _

Some time ago Sakura had been told that time could heal all wounds. And somewhere secretly in her mind she hoped that that very principle would force her comrades to find a place in their heart to forgive her. The pinkette hoped and prayed, somewhat selfishly, that their acceptance and forgiveness for her would quell the terrible feeling she had in her chest. But the longer she laid there clutching the material of the blonde's shirt, the more she realized that time could only do so much to fix the broken. Even if she was pardoned by her friends how could she ever be pardoned by the person who mattered the most; herself?

A wry smile touched the pinkette's lips at the thought. She had always been her biggest enemy and had always found something wrong with herself to make her uncomfortable in her own skin and doubt her abilities. A small part of it had to do with the cruel taunts she was forced to face from her classmates because of her large forehead. But a larger part of it had to do with the fact that she had tried so hard to become someone she wasn't so she could be deemed desirable by Sasuke Uchiha, her ex-team mate now turned rouge ninja.

"_Just shut up and mind your own business okay?"_

"_Stay back, you're only going to get in the way."_

She had always been thought of as nothing more than dead weight to him. According to him she was too nosy and too pathetic to be considered his equal. He had always treated her like she was worth nothing, but despite that all she still wanted his love and attention.

But he didn't want her love. He didn't want her. And he had made that fateful decision clear the very day he left the village and decided that his vengeance was more important than his happiness and his friends. He knowingly made her life and Naruto's life a living hell, and looking back on it she hated him. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

"_I could never be like you or Naruto. So what happens to me doesn't concern you."_

"_You really are so damned annoying."_

The cherry blossom's small hands balled into tight fists as she recalled memory after memory of the raven haired avenger. All of them had been horrible memories; memories laced with negativity, isolation, and darkness. And it was now with clear eyes that the pinkette could finally see just how bad of a person he was to her.

As a child she had been foolish; foolish enough to think that the boy of her dreams was that stoic, cold hearted, and raven haired Uchiha. She had been too deluded with emotion to realize that the boy of her dreams was instead an outgoing, blonde haired, and blue eyed trouble maker who loved her despite the many flaws she had.

"_Wow! Sakura! You're so great! That's the type of girl I'd put all my confidence in!"_

Naruto…he had always been there for her when she needed compassion or an uplifting word. He had always been by her side when she needed help…and he had always been there to pick her back up even when she hit rock bottom. He had always been there … and now that he was gone she couldn't even begin to imagine a life without his childish personality and encouraging smile.

From somewhere behind her Sakura suddenly heard a sound that took her out of her thoughts. She weakly focused all her attention on the area around her and quickly located two very distinct chakra signatures. Judging from the sudden gust of wind and the light, airy smell of smoke the pinkette could tell that a teleportation jutsu had just been used. There was silence as the two ninja took in the scene in front of them and the pinkette bit her lip, refusing to turn around and meet their shocked gazes.

Sakura didn't want to turn around and look at anyone in the eye right now. She didn't want to recount what she saw and what had happened. But most of all she didn't want to be berated any more than she already had been. She just wanted to be alone, isolated from the world so she could atone for what she had done in her own way. Was that really too much to ask for?

Unbeknownst to her the two ninja standing behind her were two ninja she knew very intimately. One was her silver haired Jounin sensei Kakashi and the other was the raven haired avenger Sasuke Uchiha, a person she had no heart to look at. Both of them were deeply shocked by what they saw, even the usually stoic raven.

Kakashi's hand tightened around his kunai as he glared brokenly at the thin lines of dried blood on the stones below him and the bloodstained vest of the pinkette in front of him. For a moment he had thought that Naruto was just injured and that Sakura was healing him, but judging from the way the pinkette was shaking he could tell that something much more sinister had happened here.

From the corner of his eye the silver haired jounin could see his raven haired student staring emotionlessly at the scene in front of him. To a normal person it would seem like Sasuke was unaffected by what he saw, but Kakashi had known him for a long enough time to pick up on his subtle body language cues. The raven's eyes were slightly narrowed, there was a small but barely noticeable frown in between his dark eyebrows, and his body was unusually tense. The situation bothered the raven more than he'd like to admit.

Acting on instinct Kakashi willed his numb body to move so he could kneel down behind his pink haired student and place a soft but firm hand on her shoulder. At first the pinkette didn't react, but when she finally turned her face around and saw that it was her sensei she let out a small cry and threw her arms around him, burying her tear stained face in his chest. Instinctually the silver haired shinobi wrapped his arm around her reciprocating the gesture, and hugged her closer in the coming seconds as he felt her sobbing increase in volume and intensity. Sakura was hurting, he could just feel it, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could say to make this whole situation better.

His mismatched eyes gazed dejectedly at the blonde's body and a stabbing wave of guilt ran through his chest. If only he had been there to shield his body with his own…if only he had been there guarding Naruto like he was supposed to…If only he didn't leave his side…_If only…_

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I let him go. I couldn't do anything—" the pinkette's tearful words met deaf ears as the jounin's hands curled into tight fists against her back. She wasn't the one who had to be sorry, it was him. He always realized things when it was too late. He always showed up at the wrong times. He always gave false hope to the pinkette to hide what was really going on. And more importantly he always let his comrades die without even meaning to. He didn't deserve to be called a sensei, not after what had occurred here.

The atmosphere around the three ninja was tense and silent as the remaining members of Team 7 lamented over all they had lost. Things would never be the same after this and the entire war as they knew it was virtually over. Naruto's death signified the end of the shinobi alliance and the ending of the will of fire. The enemy was going to win; the whole war had already shifted in their favor.

"I never thought I'd see the day Naruto Uzumaki was dead," at the sound of the sudden cold and unfamiliar voice Sakura's heart stopped. Before she could even look up to see what had happened she was already back on the ground beside Naruto with Kakashi standing defensively in front of her. She heard a small sound from somewhere at her side and looked over to see Sasuke slowly turning towards the voice with his hand tensed and ready on the handle of his katana.

The strange person let out a bleak almost mocking laugh as he quickly materialized a few meters in front of them. The wind from his sudden appearance blew Sakura's candy pink hair across her forehead as she quickly pulled out a kunai from the little pouch resting on her hip. She didn't even need to look up to know that the person standing in front of them was an enemy. She could practically feel his power as his chakra pulsed hot and heavy through his body. In that moment it didn't matter to her who this person was, because she wasn't going to let him get anywhere near Naruto's body or injure the two people beside her. She had already lost one life today and she wasn't about to lose two more.

"Obito," Kakashi's hard voice identified the strange presence before Sakura had even looked up to lay eyes on the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Neh Kakashi, that's no way you greet an old friend. Just where are your manners?" A small smirk made its way to the man's thin lips as he surveyed the scene in front of him. It seemed that his sources had in fact been correct. Something major and deeply depressing had happened here. The conflict on the battlefield may have been getting more and more intense by the minute but even that couldn't stop him from coming here and investigating the damage for himself.

The rinnegan user took a small step forward but quickly stopped when he heard the sound of a kunai slicing through the air beside him. He caught the small blade effortlessly between his two fingers and slowly twisted it along the contours of his hand, an amused expression setting on his face. It seemed like the once powerful and sure Team 7 was tense and on their toes; that was exactly how he wanted them.

"Didn't I tell you that the world we are living in is imperfect?" his simple question echoed lightly in the air between the three ninja as they stood silently where they were poised and ready for an attack. "You can calm down. I assure you I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to offer you a simple solution to the problem you guys are in."

The pinkette's eyes widened at his words and without even meaning to her heart began beating quicker in her chest; almost as if in anticipation. In her head she knew that getting her hopes up over the enemy's words was wrong, but in the deepest part of her heart she hoped and prayed that he had come to grips with his morality and saw just how much Naruto's death hurt them. How much it hurt her.

Somewhere at her side she heard a scoff. "And how are you going to do that?" Sasuke's cool voice met her ears for the first time in years and the pinkette weakly noted just how little it had changed. "You can't just magically snap your fingers and fix everything. Stop wasting my time." He drew his katana from the sheath at his side and held it in front of him, the blade glistening in the pale moonlight.

A weary sigh left Obito's lips as he glanced boredly at his ex Team Taka member. Sasuke had to always put a damper on things without even understanding them. "I never said that it'd be as easy as a snap of the fingers Sasuke," he quit twirling the kunai in his hand, opting to instead hold it loosely in his fingers. "But it can be as simple as a word of the mouth and the shake of a hand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And…cliffhanger! Just what idea is Obito planning to propose to the emotionally weak Team 7? Is he genuinely interested in helping Sakura or is he just capitalizing on the situation at hand? **

**I decided to end the chapter here because I'm still unsure if the plot I have in my head is worth following. If you guys think it's interesting I'll continue. If not i'll just leave it as the short one-shot it was previously. Feel free to leave any thoughts, comments, or ideas. All will be greatly appreciated :) Till next time!**

**- Emi-kun17 **


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes:_

_Italics = old memories or character thoughts_

_I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with it. All credit goes to the respective author_

_Thanks to all the new people who reviewed, faved, and followed the last chapter of my story :) It really means a lot. It even inspired me to finish the third chapter a little quicker than expected (Yayyyy!)_

_This chapter has a lot more dialogue than the previous ones so that may keep things a little more interesting. I tried my best to keep all the characters in line with their respective personalities so hopefully that goal of mine was accomplished_

_Hope you enjoy! _

**If You Love Me Let Me Go: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"<em>But it can be as simple as a word of the mouth and the shake of a hand."<em>

The rinnegan user's words echoed lightly in the night air as Sakura stood tensely where she was, looking at his scarred face with hopeful but wary emerald eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was almost too good to be true.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke's hard voice cut daggers through the crisp air again and even from where the pinkette was standing she could feel its iciness. Her team mate's patience was growing thin, Sakura could just feel it, but she hoped and prayed with every fiber of her being he could hold himself back for just a little bit longer. Long enough for them to hear what Obito was trying to offer them.

Internally the cherry blossom reprimanded herself for hanging onto every word the enemy was saying but in this moment and time her options were very limited. She needed something, _anything _to quell the pain she was feeling. It didn't even matter if that solution was temporary.

"It's really not that difficult of a concept to grasp Sasuke," the recently stilled kunai resting between Obito's gloved fingers began twisting along the contours of his hand again. "I assumed that you, being the genius that you are, would catch my drift pretty quickly. But I guess I was wrong. Goes to show that you should never make half assed assumptions."

At the sound of Obito's snarky remarks Sasuke let out an annoyed growl, narrowing his eyes as he felt them change from their usual onyx color to a deep crimson. The atmosphere around the four ninja was heating up and Sakura, who had been quietly observing up till now, suddenly blurted out a series of words without even thinking. "Can you just stop it!?"

Her annoyed words met the robed Uchiha's ears as he met her emerald gaze for a brief moment before she tightened her grip on her kunai blade, willing herself to continue. "Stop talking in circles and avoiding the subject! If you have something to say to us then say it! If not then leave us the hell alone. We already have too much to deal with." The pinkette's voice broke on the last sentence without her permission and fresh tears began pooling in her eyes again, an instinctive reaction that always occurred whenever she was angry.

The pink haired kunouchi couldn't remember how many times she had burst into tears in the past few hours but it didn't matter to her. It seemed like her tears were never ending but could you really blame her? The whole night had been one huge nightmare, a nightmare she probably wouldn't soon recover from.

Hearing his kind hearted student break down in tears again caused something in the silver haired jounin to break as he roughly grabbed the pinkette's wrist in his free hand. Instinctively a long, gloved finger began rubbing reassuring circles along the skin of her wrist as he kept his eyes keenly focused on the enemy in front of them. In his head the jounin kept telling himself that he was reacting the way he was out of necessity, so he could snatch the pinkette away if a fight were to break out. But in his heart Kakashi knew that he was simply reaching out in empathy because he knew how much pain Sakura was in. He knew all too well…

Obito looked at the compassionate gesture his ex-team mate had done towards the cherry blossom and her tearful emerald eyes and let out a sigh, a small smile lining his mouth. No matter how much he'd like to deny it the whiny medical ninja had a point. Time really was of the essence. But how exactly could he phrase his offer so it was appealing enough to throw off the righteous team in front of him? It seemed like his best bet was playing off their weaknesses.

The smile on his face widened slightly at the thought. Playing with a person's emotions was what he did best.

"If I told you all that I had the ability to fashion a world based off of your very thoughts and desires what would you think?" Through her blurry vision the pinkette could see the demeanor on Obito's face change entirely as he began speaking the words she so desperately wanted to hear. His voice took on a more serious tone and his eyes tightened ever so slightly as he continued.

"How would you feel going back to a time where you felt the happiest? A time when you were surrounded by the people who cared about you unconditionally, all your close comrades, and more importantly your _family?" _His gaze zeroed in on the raven haired avenger standing tensely a few feet away from her and from the corner of her vision the pinkette could see Sasuke visibly stiffen.

"Imagine how it would feel being reunited with the family you've grown to miss so much. Your clan. And more importantly imagine how it would feel being reunited with the brother you so carelessly killed just a few months ago without even pausing to think rationally about why he did what he did."

Sasuke bit down on the inside of his cheek harshly, feeling his blood mix with the saliva in his mouth. His fingers were now clasping the handle of his katana deathly tight. So tight in fact that he could see the tendons in his hand sticking out under his pale skin.

Just what was this snake playing at? Why did he feel the need to fuck with his already messed up emotions and reopen old wounds? _Why?_

Seeing the slight, almost unnoticeable reaction from Sasuke stirred something inside Obito's chest that encouraged him to continue talking to and manipulating the people in front of him. The world had taken away his emotions long ago so it was about time he destroyed theirs.

He shifted his gaze away from the Uchiha, opting to instead focus it on his silver haired ex-team mate standing directly in front of him. Upon meeting his gaze the silver haired jounin narrowed his eyes and brought his eyebrows together in a way that could be interpreted as pained. He still couldn't understand what had happened to the team mate he had known all those years ago. _Just when had Obito lost his perception of what was right and what was wrong?_

"Can you imagine living in a world where all the people you valued most were there with you? Your father, me, Minato-sensei, Rin," at the sound of her name Kakashi tore his gaze away from Obito's unable to deal with the accusing look in his eyes. The dried blood trails on the rocky ground beneath him did very little to quell his guilt but that was the only thing he could bear looking at. _He was a failure. _"Can you envision all the happiness you would feel knowing that all your closest friends were alive and well? Can you imagine the immense relief and liberation you'd feel knowing that you weren't a pathetic excuse for a ninja and didn't play a role in the deaths of all those close to you?"

Obito's words were cutting into Kakashi's being very deeply and the pinkette could feel his words finally taking a toll on her sensei. The finger he had stroking circles in her skin was now stilled and joined the others in tightly gripping her wrist. Even through his mask the pinkette could see the hard line of his jaw tensing and his lips shaking. This was her first time seeing him so responsive to someone's words…and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"In this world I am offering to create you all there will be no guilt, no sadness, and no pain; only calmness and pure, unaltered happiness," The kunai he had twisting between his fingers stopped and before the pinkette could even register what had happened she heard the gentle sound of the blade plunging into the rocky earth underneath them.

It glistened lightly in the pale moonlight, and Sakura's tired emerald eyes focused intently on it as she paid close attention to the rest of his words.

"In this perfect world of mine you will be surrounded by all the people you care about; it doesn't matter if they are dead or alive in this world," Sakura's eye brows quirked up in interest instinctively and Obito had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from smiling. It seemed like he had already peaked the kunouchi's interest. Now all he had to do was reel her in.

"In this world of mine you can live your life happily and fix all the wrongs you have done in this imperfect world you have been cursed to living in these past few years. You can forget about all the agony and pain you've experienced. But more importantly, you can finally be reunited with the person you all admire and love; Naruto Uzumaki."

The cherry blossom's emerald eyes widened at his words and the hand she had wrapped tightly around her kunai loosened, allowing it to fall to the ground with a small metallic "klank." _Obito…he was saying…_

"If you want to experience this world I'm telling you about, even if just for a brief second, come here by my side and join me," as if to emphasize his point he extended his right hand forward beckoning for someone to come and grab it. "I can take all your pain and worries away with just a simple touch of the hand. All you need to do is pledge to help me accomplish my goal of activating the Infinite Tsukyomi all across the world so everyone can escape this hell hole of a world we are living in."

The rinnegan user focused his eyes intently on the pink haired kunouchi standing paralyzed just a few meters in front of him. Even from where he was he could see that she was shaking and internally pondering over what he had just said.

_Obito…he was saying…he offered to bring Naruto back. _The pinkette's lips parted on their own accord as shaky, uneven breaths escaped her mouth. He was offering to put an end to all her agony and all of her comrade's agony. He said that the world he was trying to offer them would be a happy one…He said that everything would be okay…he said he could bring back Naruto…_He said…_

Sakura's vision suddenly became blurred with tears as she realized the depth of what Obito was offering and all the promises it held. She imaged the happiness he so vividly described to them. She imagined Sasuke's comfort and joy at being reunited with his family and the wonderful and pure life he'd live without being tainted by the vengeance he so desperately followed the entire time she had known him.

She imagined the joy and comfort Kakashi would have after being reunited with his best friends, the Obito he once knew, and the girl Rin he barely ever opened up to anyone about. His whole life would be happy…his whole life would be worth living. He wouldn't have to live with the regret he had shouldered for all these years…

And then she imagined her life and the perfect world she'd be living in with Naruto by her side; filling her days with happiness, laughter, and love. It would be as if he never left…it would be as if this horrible nightmare she had experienced never happened…

But was she really willing to betray her friends and everything she worked for just to quell her own selfish motives and desires? Her tear filled emerald orbs fell upon the gloved hand clasped around her wrist, then on the handsome raven haired Uchiha at her side, before finally settling on the bruised and bloody face of the person she missed so much.

The hand that was currently held in Kakashi's grasp tightened into a hard fist as the pinkette slowly lifted her free hand up to her face to wipe away the tears she had trailing down her cheeks. There was no turning back after this. She had finally made up her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just what is Sakura's decision? Will she stick by her team's side or will she give in to Obito's words? All those questions and more will (hopefully) be answered in the next installment of this story. **

**To be completely honest it can go either way at this point so I'd like to hear what _you _think. Feel free to fav, follow, or review this chapter. All feedback will be greatly appreciated :) If I don't update before Thursday Merry Christmas!  
><strong>

**- Emi-kun17**


End file.
